1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to seats on a boat, and more particularly, a rotating seating system. The system can be incorporated into cockpit seating, or other areas within or upon the vessels, wherein the seat components are moveable about arcuate or curvilinear tracks or channel members. A range of movement is provided, along with locking mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Art
Boat designs have included a variety of seating arrangements and designs for the user. Specifically, there are many different designs for seats located within a boat, especially for open topped boats commonly used for day trips of limited duration. In addition, these seats provide the user with a variety of positions in which to sit. Due to the limited space within a boat, these different positions must be operable within small parameters. Often modern boats have seats which are rigidly fixed and can only change from providing an upright position to providing a reclining position, but the user's legs are left without support. Other designs provide the ability to recline, but with cumbersome parts and uncomfortable ergonomics. Further, users of boats often desire to stretch out or relax in comfort but because of the limited space provided on the seat of a boat, this is either impossible or uncomfortable.
Although prior designs have sought to improve the structure, operation, and utility of seats on marine vehicles, existing designs have failed to adequately address moveable seating systems which maximize space, and which allow for rotating seating or movement of individual seating sections about curved paths. The designs of the instant invention also allow for maximizing the use of limited spaces and areas onboard, as well as provide a cost effective and efficient system. As the interior designs for sport boats, cruisers and yachts develop with high end, luxurious, exotic, custom designed and expensive entertainment and living quarters, and the associated furnishings required, the instant invention fulfills an unresolved need.
The prior art reveals a number of attempts directed toward improving seats on marine vehicles, including changing position between upright and reclined states. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,458 issued to Huse discloses a FOLD-DOWN SEAT CONSTRUCTION. Huse discloses a boat seat assembly in which two seats are created by four panels connected to each other by three hinges, and slides between a two-seat back to back structure and an elongated surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,605 issued to Huse discloses an EXPANDABLE BOAT SEAT. Huse discloses a boat seat assembly which expands the length of the seat by sliding the frame of the seat inward and outward from the base of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,261 issued to Goldsmith discloses a COMBINATION SEAT FOR BOATS. Goldsmith discloses a combination of seats which face back to back and are expandable to form a surface on which a single user can recline. Further, Goldsmith discloses a provision for a galley and a sink underneath the seat combinations, but does not address the problems addressed by the instant invention.
As has been described, the prior art does not address, or overcome, the problems with moveable or rotating seat assembly. Accordingly, what is needed is an assembly which allows the seats to rotate or revolve in curvilinear fashion. In one embodiment, the seats rotate along and upon tracks in a circular motion, 360 degrees. The seat can be positioned incrementally, and locked in place where desired. It is therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the boat seat designs in existence at the time the present invention was completed, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art and marine industry as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled.